Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (Video Game)
Ben 10: Omniverse 2 é o segundo jogo de videogame baseado na série Ben 10: Omniverse, lançado no dia 5 de Novembro de 2013. É o oitavo na lista de todos os games da Franquia. Trama Em Ben 10: Omniverse 2, os jogadores são capazes de controlar Ben Tennyson em uma nova aventura. é o mais recente capítulo da franquia mundial top selling da D3Publisher e do Cartoon Network Enterprises, que coloca os jogadores em uma aventura totalmente nova com Ben e suas formas alienígenas do Omnitrix enquanto ele luta contra uma nova ameaça galáctica, os Inkursianos. Indo para a Terra com seu parceiro Azmuth, criador do Omnitrix, os dois lutam em uma guerra intergalática contra os Inkursianos para tentar derrotar o Imperador Milleous. Os jogadores terão de enfrentar novos desafios, incluindo perseguições e sequências de escape, assim como um ataque de batalhas contra as forças do mal, criando o mais dinâmico jogo de Ben 10 até os dias hoje. Personagens Jogáveis *Ben Tennyson Estreias em Vídeo Games *Bullfrag *Besouro *Astrodáctilo Personagens *Ben Tennyson *Azmuth (NPC) *Sr. Erf (NPC) *Rook blonko (ds) Alienígenas *Bullfrag *Gravattack *Bala de Canhão *Friagem *Crashhopper *XLR8 *Quatro Braços Playstation 3/Wii/Wii U/Xbox 360 *Fogo Fátuo *Astrodáctilo *Bloxx 3DS *Besouro *Rath *Chama *Diamante *Mega Olhos *Iguana Ártica *Shocksquatch *Glutão *Feedback *Besta Vilões *Inkursianos *Malvadões *Dr. Psychobos Níveis #Learning The Hopes #Stow Away #Mess Hall Mashup #Welcome to Erf #Undertown and Beyond #The Core of The Problem #No Time For Sightseeing #Trouble With Way Bad Conquistas Curiosidades *O jogo é baseado no terceiro arco de Omniverse, arco dos Inkursianos. *Besouro, Bullfrag e Astrodáctilo fazem sua primeira aparição em vídeo games. *É a primeira vez em vídeo games que Crashhopper não é exclusivo para 3DS. *É a primeira vez em vídeo games que Rath é exclusivo para 3DS. *É o segundo jogo de Ben 10: Omniverse. *Este é o segundo jogo da franquia para Wii U, sendo o primeiro Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game). *Serão disponibilizadas 17 formas alienígenas no 3DS e 10 formas alienígenas para Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360 e Playstation 3, o tornando o jogo com mais alienígenas para videogames portáteis de toda a Franquia Ben 10. *Os níveis do jogo boa parte são, corrida e normal, com isso os Aliens de Ben foram divididas em Classes (Na versão para Consoles) em Verde, Amarelo e Vermelho: **'VERDE': É a Classe Pequena apropriada para pular as barreiras do modo Corrida, os Aliens da classe Verde são Crashhopper, XLR8 e Astrodáctilo, os aliens da Classe Verde são os mais velozes. **'AMARELO': É a Classe Média apropriada para destruir as Barreiras Energéticas atirando alguma coisa (depende do Alien), os Aliens da Classe Média são Fogo Fátuo, Bloxx e Friagem, a velocidade desses Aliens ja é meio Baixa. **'VERMELHO': É a Classe Grande apropriada para os aliens mais fortes, e curiosamente são os Aliens mais lentos, os aliens da Classe Grande são Bullfrag, Bala de Canhão, Gravattack e Quatro Braços. *É o primeiro jogo de Ben 10 que possui o Modo Arena. *Todos os Aliens que aparecem no Jogo aparecem no Arco Inkursiano (Menos Fogo Fátuo). *O Jogo é mais baseado nos episódios Sapos de Guerra, Parte 1 e Sapos de Guerra, Parte 2 do que nos outros episódios do Arco Inkursiano. *No Modo Arena, há vários tipos de níveis diferentes, como: Transformações automáticas, bater em seu companheiro causa danos e etc. *alguns ataques são os mesmos do jogo ben 10 protector of earth sendo esse ataques dos aliens: xlr8,bala de canhão,chama Erros *Na capa, Bullfrag está usando a mistura dos uniformes dele. (Traje Inkursiano: Cor da roupa, luvas, óculos. Original: Cintura, Crista, Omnitrix.) Referências *D3Publisher *Nanco Bandai Games *Amazon Categoria:Ben 10: Omniverse Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Não-Canônico